Just Selaina
by The incredible miss traveler
Summary: Who is she, this girl with no last name? She becomes the rivaled girlfriend of the Malfoy brothers, and is connected to the famous Harry Potter in more ways than one.R&R!  10.15.o7Story in block, I hate it, read if you wish, but reformation coming soon.
1. Selaina & Roan

Draco's Girlfriend 

Disclaimer:I only own Roan and Selaina. This goes for every chapter. R&R!!!

A/N:I know this is short,but I am limited on time,but more is coming.

ONE

_A dismally grey sky filled with carrion birds met Selaina's eyes as she lay on the ground, her hair splayed outon the hard ground behind her like a fan. She heard someone breathing raggedly next to her, but when she turned, all she saw was the back of a white blonde head. A loud screech came from the many birds above, and she saw, out of the corner of her eyes, a large black dog next to a stag. She faintly smiled, not knowing why, and looked again at the head of the boy next to her. To her surprise, all she saw was a pair of heavy boots, and as she sat up, her gaze traveled up to the face of┘Lord Voldemort. He held out a hand to her,almost as if to help her up, but a voice said behind her:  
No. You can't have her. She was confused. Everything was fading in and out, blurry.  
Ah, You join me at last, Potter. Have I touched a soft spot? ⌠ At the name 'potter', she turned quickly around-making her head spin-and knew who she faced.  
EXPELLIARMUS!!!AVADA KEDAVRA!!! She felt a blast like ice hit and knew she was dead,by Voldemort's hand. The last thing she saw was the white blond head, and a pair of brilliant green eyes._

Get up,you silly girl,you're going to make us late for the train!!!"Her mother's voice from outside the door made her start out of her vivid dream,breathing heavily. she turned slowly to look in her mirror. Her Dark hair-a mixture of auburn and black-contrasted her pale skin and her grey eyes stood out against her pale complexion. Suddenly,it occured to her what day it was.  
_Today is going to be my first day at Hogwarts.And my birthday._She grinned happily,and got out of bed,bounding down the stairs cheerily.Her younger brother,Sean,was eating some cereal,but He jumped up noisily and cried her name when she came down in her brand-new school clothes.

"'Laina!Laina!I-got-you-a-present-open-it-now!"He said,all in one breath.Smiling,she bent down to pick up her four year old brother,and with exaggerated exclamations,took from him a messily wrapped box.Opening it,a chocolate frog jumped out at her,along with a book entitled "_The care of Semi Magical creatures;which pet to choose?"_Knowing her foster mother had picked it out,she thanked them both,and after recieving three more presents that she was ordered not to open until she got on the train,they rushed down hurriedly to the station,and as they were late,she all but was thrown on the train,and could feel no sadness as she waved to her parents out of the window.After that,she sat down in the empty compartment, to sigh.She had made it on the train,but now came the worst part.Making friends.Oh,she did well enough at home,but she had no idea how actual wizard children acted.She didn't have to wait long when a commotion was caused next door to her.Sticking her head out of the compartment door,she beheld the sight.A boy with ash blonde hair was being bombarded by empty packets of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans,and without thought,she pulled him inside her compartment.After the initial silence,the boy her age said:

"Hi.And thank you."

"No trouble at all.What'syourname?"

"Pardon?"She sighed.It was bad enough to be shy,then get the courage to say something,and have to repeat it because you were to quiet.

"My name is Selaina.What is yours?"

"Roan.Roan Malfoy.Odd,name,Selaina."

"Not so odd as Roan.First year?"

"Yeah."

"Tough luck.Everyone hates you already."Again,He said:

"Yeah.You first year too?"

"Ye-"She was cut off by the entry of A white blonde headed boy,and she shivered.He looked to familiar for comfort.He looked older,but similar to Roan,and held himself with arrogance.He was followed by two overly large boys,which she detested immidiatley,

"So,brother,already making new little friends,especially in the last compartment.and who's this,a little mud-"She new what He was going to say,but she had her new powdered Dragon scale wand in her hand,and said loudly:

"My advice to you is to shut-up,you git,so you and your full moons may eclipse yourselves without harm.Good-day!"She shut them out,and sat down with a huff.

"Wow."Roan said.


	2. Aquaintting?

TWO

A/N:I am sorry if I offended anyone with my last chapter, but I admit, I don't like to take too long on things.I do hope that people will keep reading, so her it is, chappie two. (Please don't get bored, This is all character development.)

Selaina pocketed her blackwood wand, after flopping down on the seat after she did. Roan was still looking at her awe-struck, which made her feel self concious.  
"Would you stop staring at me"  
"But you just intimidated the meanest boy in school, and my older brother."This news barely suprised her, but she smiled.  
"Is He that mean?"Roan grinned, and said:  
"Only to those of us who have brains.The 'Full Moons' are his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. They follow him everywhere." She stored his information in her head, than dared to say:  
"I like you. I grew up with muggles, so I was worried about how the real wizarding kids would act. You seem nice." He smiled.  
"Thanks." A pause ensued as they looked out the window, than Roan broke the silence.  
"What house do you want to be in"  
"I-" They were innterupted again when a girl with bushy hair and somewhat large teeth came in, looking frazzled.  
"Hello, My name is Hermione, have you seen a boy with red hair and-oh, your first years. Nevermind. Oh, I am going to-" She left them alone as she slammed the door. Selaina laughed. "Nothing against her, I would like to be her friend, but she was funny! She must be the queen of randomness or something." She calmed herself, looked at a bemused Roan, then continued their previous conversation.  
"I would like Slytherin, or maybe Ravenclaw. You"  
"Definetly not Slytherin. Maybe Gryffindor." They were silent again, and Selaina started to talk again after she thought she saw a car out of the window.  
"What pet do you have"  
"I have an owl.He's a barn owl, and his name is Seth. Dad is going to send him to me after I am sorted." She smiled as He grimaced. "I have a black cat, and she- speaking of the devil." At that moment, a very odd looking kitten with violet eyes, a white paw with a gray paw arose sleepily from Selaina's bag, and looked at both of them with incredulous eyes. Then, she slowly lowered herself back into the bag, yawning sleepily.  
"She's...odd"  
"You bet. That's why I wanted her. Her name is Lily." After a little more talk, Roan took out a book, and fell into studious silence. Selaina took out Lily, and saw the three birthday packages that had been given to her, and after discarding the again sleeping Lily back into her messenger bag, she opened the first one. It was a book, and when she opened its red leather cover, it revealed a small pione,sticking out like a pop up book, and beneath it was a a spell. On other pages were flutes, harps, violins, and even an xylophone, and as she read the back page, she realized that she could bewitch one to be normal size for her to play, and the others to play whatever song she played. This, by far, was her favorite present, she realized as she opened one more, revealing a complete cosmetics set from her mother. Only one more remained, but ther was no time for that one, as they were there, and other students were filing past Her and Roan's door. They both got up, and exited the train, and they were greeted by an enormous man whom Selaina liked immediatley, and the other older students greeted as 'Hagrid'. Roan and Selaina were seperated in the flow of children, and Selaina was put into a boat with three chatty girls for their journey across the lake. The girls ignored her, and even looked at her disdainfully, but she prefered it that way, and wasn't paying attention anyway. The vast lake suited her, and she decided to sketch the Giant Squid for her mother later. About ten minutes later, they reached the school, and with nervous anticipation, Selaina entered the school. 


	3. The sorting and choices

THREE

A/N:Nothing to say, except to repeat my disclaimer, and to hope you will read chappie three. Enjoy!!!

The only expression Selaina could find to describe the great Hall was 'brilliant'. She filed in with all the other first years, smiling widely. Her cat meowed sleepily, and put her fuzzy head out of her bag. Selaina petted her nervously, then went back to observing her surroundings. The sorting hat-her father told her what it was and what it looked like-lay looking old on a wood stool. A witch whos name she knew also from her Father-Proffesor Mgonagall (A/N bad speller,sorry.)-was calling out students' names, after which they were sorted into houses. After a while of watching, she looked nonchalantly at the door, and started with suprise. "Harry Potter. Oh my gosh." Then, at the rememberance of her premonition, she shivered and looked away, just in time to hear Roan's name called.He nervously walked up the stairs, and when the hat was placed on his head, It called out loudly "GRYFFINDOR!" for all to hear, and she smiled. It was where He wanted to go. Again, she looked to the door, more out of curiousity than free will, and saw that Harry Potter and the other boy were gone. She sighed, then fingered the edge of the book she got in her bag. She couldn't wait to go and try it. Eventually, when her nerves were taut, her name was called out.  
"Selaina...Selaina...Oh, you know who you are, just come up here." She did, and when she got up there and sat on the stool, the musty hat was placed on her head. Selaina closed her eyes, and listened as the hat made expressions like 'aha' and 'hmmm' for nearly five minutes. The hall was silent. Then, she almost fell off the stool when that hat said so all could hear:  
"Choose." She watched as everyone's mouth fell open.  
"W-What?" The hat snorted.  
"I said to choose your house. In all my years, no one has had a brain like yours, the talent to be in every house. I can't choose. It is your choice." She looked bewilderedly around the room, and as her eyes fell on each house, she couldn't help but hear the sorting hat muttering its thoughts. For Hufflepuff, it said:  
"No ambition there. You would do well but not so well as others." She turned to Ravenclaw.  
"You would do well, but cleverness is stronger in others." For Gryffidor:  
"Your Father was disgraced by his family for being in that house, when all his family were in Slytherin. You are brave, though, and you are well suited for that house." Her breating quickened. All her life she had wondered who her father was-it was certain her mother was dead- and here was a clue to his identity. The sorting hat still continued to talk, so she turned to Slytherin.  
"Ah, and your nature insists I put you here. Yet, you are to good for Slytherin. Your mind is good, yet you are determined and of pure blood." No more came from the hat. She turned to Roan, who slid over a seat, pointedley leaving an empty one for her. She looked to Slytherin, where the handsome yet malicious Draco Malfoy did the same. She angrily thought why, even more so when she realized He liked her, and turned from one to the other again. She wanted to be in Gryffindor, yet her dream stated 'Slytherin'  
"I can't decide.' she said.'You choose between them." A pause as the hat consented and thought. Then, it yelled:  
"SLYTHERIN!!!" She sighed, and went to her house table. She was dissapointed, but not uduly so. She smiled weakly at Roan as she passed. She would talk to him later. 


	4. Elenor

FOUR

A/N: Nothing much to say, except that I hope you enjoy this chapter, and for those of you who guess stuff, be it true or not, please keep it to yourself and not post it a review, thanks otherwise, and R&R! (If this story is getting sappy, and you have a few good idees, then please PM me with them. THANX!!!)

Selaina pointedly ignored the seat Malfoy had for her, and sat down near the end of the table, with empty seats on either side of her. She was very confused, and the space helped her think. What would her parents say about what house she was in, and the sorting hat's odd words? She felt a migraine coming and massaged her temples. Nonchalantly, she looked at the people around her, and was unsuprised to see them whispering and looking at her. Roan was already talking with some boys around him, and the others at her table ignored her, except the ones she detested from the train. Sighing, she picked at the delicious food on her plate, and thought about the book with the instuments in it. Suddenly, tears came to her eyes as she experienced an enormous wave of homesickness. Grimacing at their house leader at the teachers table, she took out Lily (A/N: Just a random name, no connection at all.) and waited for the feast to be over so she could go to her room and sulk. Suddenly, a girl with silky blonde hair slid next to her and turned wide blue eyes in her direction. This did not take long to annoy her.  
"What?" She looked mildly suprised. "What what"  
"What do you want"  
"I didn't say anything." This flustered her, so she looked the other direction in a huff. After a long pause during which she let the sounds of the geat hall fill her, the other girl tapped her on the shoulder, and held out her hand when Seliaina turned to face her.  
"My name is Elenor. Elenor Morlan. I am a first year, and would it be to much if I asked to be your friend?" This whole speech sounded rehearsed to the point of near madness, but after looking at her askance, Selaina warily took the hand and shook it.  
"Selaina, just Selaina. Um, as far as friends, I guess so..." the girl smiled and dropped her hand to pet lily, who had just been noticed by her. "So...How do you like Hogwarts"  
"What can I say? My parents wanted me to be in Ravenclaw or hufflepuff, but they are okay with any house, I guess." Elenor smiled.  
"Same here. What do you think of our headmaster?" They smirked simuntaeniously.(YAY!!!I THINK I SPELLED THAT RIGHT!!!GO ME)  
"I think...You won't tell"  
"If you won't." "He looks gittish to me, I mean with the greasy hair..." "Wow. I was thinking the same thing! Lets bash him for a while, I think that we have that in common so far." They chatted for what seemed like hours about important and unimportant things, until at last, the feast was over, and they were dismissed after Dumbledore's speech-at which, when he mentioned Gilderoy Lockhart, Elenor exclaimed: "He looks Bloody insipid, not to mention being a git!" To the horror of the girls around her-to their house rooms without further ado. They passed by Gryffindor, and she saw Roan briefly before they seperated. The room, when they got to it, and to her dismay, reminded her of a dungeon, and she sat down in a chair with a huff. So far, except for Elenor and Roan, Hogwarts was not meeting her expectations. When they went to bed, the other two girls she was rooming with weren't very friendly, and she went wearily to bed oddly dreading the next day.

Sorry the chaps are so short, and a bit boring, but I am working on it. Again, R&R PLEEASE!!! 


	5. very shortness

A/N: To those who think that this story is short, I have to say; I am SORRY, but time is of essence in my life, yes I have one, and I will go as fast as I can!!! R&R, tips wanted. (NOTE ON CHAP.ONE PREMONITION: I have not read the 6 and 7th book, so all inaccuracies will be corrected after I do.)

FIVE

Selaina opened her eyes, wondering at first where she was. The green walls did not go with her reddish room, and she sat up with a start, all in a rush remembering where she was. She was at Hogwarts, in the Slytherin girls dorm. It was still dark outside, as she discovered when she looked to the windows, and she looked around her. She saw three other sleeping girls, and suddenly smiled. An overwhelming urge to explore overtook her, and still grinning, she stepped out of bed into her slippers. She grabbed her bag, and took out her book with the music instuments in it, and exited the portrait to the hall outside. She was suprised that no one had awoken and stopped her, but who was she to complain? The hall was dark, and for a brief moment, she thought she saw a flicker in the shadows. Smile fading, she turned to go back, not trusting herself, and screamed, dropping her book. It was...

Selaina awoke with a start. The other girls were just waking up as well, and she saw morning light flickering in from the window. She was breathing hard still as she got dressed, and was thinking hard. What was the thing she had seen but couldn't remember, save for the horror of it? At last, she was ready, and went down to breakfast. To her suprise, Roan saw her on the way, and stopped to talk to her.

"Congratulations on getting into Slytherin. Although I must say, better you than me. No offense, mate."He said, and she smiled.

"I know exactly how you feel. How is Gryffindor?" He grinned, if possible, even wider.

"Oh, I love it here. Everyone is really nice there, although,' Here He sobered. 'I might get excommunicated from the family when they get word." She too stopped smiling, for two reasons. One, she recalled the disturbing words of the sorting hat. Two, she felt sorry for Roan. The entire community of Wizards knew about the pure-blood maniac Malfoys, but she liked this Malfoy emmensley. She was about to say something she hoped would make him laugh, but Elenor seized her, and after a quick 'See you later' they went to the Slytherin table. "Who was He?" She asked, and Selaina, after rubbing her arm, replied:

"Just a friend from the train. Did you get a class scedule today?"

"Yes, but you can see it later. I have something to show you. Can you skip breakfast?" Selaina thought briefly, then, after grabbing a warm piece of toast, followed Elenor unconciously eager at what was to come. She didn't know why.

Sorry so short, but ideas at all time low, TIPS NEEDED!!! 


End file.
